Mutual Understandings
by RawBIRD
Summary: Hakkai has hidden feelings for Gojyo, but believe some things are better kept under the rug.
1. Chapter 1

Mutual understands

The smell of nicotine, sweat and booze lingered in Gojyo's room, even when he was no longer in it. Hakkai took a deep breath whilst closing his eyes; he stood in the doorway of his friend's room. He carefully relaxed, still listening for the tiniest sign that his housemate might've arrived home. Slowly walking towards the single bed Hakkai noticed that Gojyo's smell grew stronger, he grinned a little imaging why. Gently picking up a pillow he pulled it tightly into his chest. Imaging to himself how embarrassed he would be if Gojyo walked into the room, seeing him holding the pillow like a hormonal teen. He played over his excuses in his mind, but before he was happy with one the front door opened, followed by a crash.

Hakkai rushed up from where he was standing, quickly dropping the pillow in a panic and running towards the front of the house. A wave of relief overcame him when he saw the flushed face Kappa out cold on the floor. Gojyo reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume, the smell quickly interrupted Hakkai's relief as he gently tried to pick up the larger man. Resting one arm over his shoulder, and holding him by his waist, he dragged Gojyo over to his bed.

"I'm hooooome…." He suddenly cried, making his nurse nearly drop him in fright.

"I have already noticed that Gojyo." Hakkai advised as he roughly dropped him onto his bed, the slightest hint of annoyance coming through in his tone. Gojyo looked up at him with crimson eyes, his hair messily draped across them. As they stared into each other eyes Hakkai felt himself blush, quickly he turned to leave.

"Get some re-" Gojyo reached out to him, suddenly grabbing his wrists in his large hand. He felt his cheeks turn bright red, from the warmth of Gojyo's touch.

"Why're you leaving, the fun hasn't started yet." Hakkai clenched his fists and pulled himself away from Gojyo's hold. He made a promise to himself to not let this behaviour ruin their strong friendship. It was just the alcohol talking, he told himself, but wished every night that it wasn't.

"Goodnight Gojyo." His voice lined with darkness and pain. He quickly left the room shutting the door behind him. The rest of the house was colder compared to Gojyo's room. The redness in his cheeks slowly disperse throughout the rest of his body leaving him with an uncomfortable sensation at the front of his trousers, he let out a deep sigh and heaved himself off to his bed.

He collapsed onto his bed with a thud, appreciating the clean smell of his own room, at the same time reminiscing the smell of Gojyo's. He sat up slowly, taking his top off, resting it neatly over the end of the bed. He stood up to take off his pants and was once again reminded of his, now, rather large problem. He was opposed to dealing with _this_ sort of issue on his clean sheets so quickly moved himself to the bathroom.

Gently shutting the door behind him, as not to wake the sleeping drunk and started to run the hot water in the shower. He took off his pants and underwear as the room began to fill with steam. Stepping into the shower Hakkai gently grabbed his erect manhood, as it grew larger with his touch. He bit his bottom lip, tilting his head back so the water could run down his front. Shutting his eyes as the pleasure overtook his senses, replacing them with heat and enjoyment. With his eyes shut he transported himself to another place, he saw the red head he loved so much gently kissing him. He felt like it was no longer his hand that was giving him pleasure but that of his love. Moving his hand faster and faster without even meaning to, Hakkai was lost in his own fantasy. He moaned Gojyo's name in pleasure as he reached his peak, the sensation and warmth flowed through his body.

He always felt guilty pleasuring himself while calling out the name of his unsuspecting friend, though 'friend' was probably not the correct word anymore, thinking to himself and letting out a light chuckle. He stepped out of the shower, water still running down his slim body when he was suddenly confronted.

"Gojyo.." The half sobered half breed stood topless at the door. Hakkai suddenly felt the heat running through his body again. He wasn't sure if it was due to the shock or because he had only just imagined Gojyo's naked body and the real thing was so much sweeter. Quickly he turned his eyes away from Gojyo's masculine chest, grabbing a towel to hide his once again growing erection.

"I thought I heard someone call me." Gojyo looked deeply into Hakkai's eyes making it harder for the demon to look away. He hated himself for lying, but was convinced it was for the best.

"For the best…" He softly mumbled under his breath looking down at the floor. "No one called you Gojyo, go back to sleep." He wrapped the towel around himself and tried to leave. Gojyo's long outstretched arm blocked the doorway.

"Move Gojyo, I want to go to bed." Sternly Hakkai pushed himself past the stubborn half breed, only to have his armed grabbed and his towel pulled from his person.

"What are you doing?" He yelled in shock, both embarrassed and furious, as he felt his whole body being pushed to the cold wooden floor. Suddenly feeling wet lips kiss the side of his neck, he shut his eyes and clenched his fists. His body was being pressed down by Gojyo, yet he managed to keep his legs clenched tightly together. He felt his body wanting to stop the struggle, but his mind didn't let up for even a moment. Gojyo finally lifted his lips off Hakkai's neck, noticing the demon was desperately trying to look away. Hakkai began to feel small tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

"Hakkai, stop lying to yourself…" Gojyo took in a long breath. "Stop lying to me." Hakkai felt the tears running down his cheeks, cursing himself repeatedly for letting his feelings show. Without any resistance or encouragement from Hakkai Gojyo finally stepped off him, looking down at Hakkai disappointedly. Hakkai gazed up, his eyes still watery.

"I was wrong, sorry man must be the booze." Gojyo's voice was toneless as he waved his hand in an insincere apologetic manner and began walking away. Even though he was walking at his normal pace, he wished for it to go slower, giving the youkai he held so deeply in his thoughts a chance to catch up with him. But before he knew it he had reached his door, closing it behind him and immediately switching of the light as he did.

Hakkai lay still on the floor, not sure what had just taken place. His mind and body were in a mess, both desperately trying to make sense of what had happened. He pulled the towel over his face, letting out a silent scream before he stood up and walked into his room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose so did Hakkai, reluctantly getting up and dressed, he was unable to produce his usual smile. He wasn't sure how he was going to face Gojyo, but he was going to sleep a little longer, so he walked out into the house to begin his habitual daily chores. Usually washing the dishes distracted him however, today he felt distanced from the task at hand. Slowly wiping them he felt like the dishes were the only thing keeping him from packing his things and leaving. He began seeing visions of Gojyo, his dreams were so different to what had happened last night. They were sweet and gentle; the man he loved would hold him as he washed the dishes. Whispering sweet promises and words of love into his ear; lifting up Hakkai's shirt and slipping his large hands around his waist, kissing his neck and ears gently, carefully still allowing Hakkai to clean. The doorbell rung, snapping Hakkai out of his day dream, he washed his hands free of dish soap letting out a sigh, as he made his way to the door. His smile now gone, leaving a grimacing look on his face.

"Who is it?" He asked calmly, really wanting to ask "What do you want, and why did you interrupt me?" At the door stood a slender young lady, her dress dishevelled and revealing, her hair was messily pushed behind her ears, her body covered in kiss marks. When she looked up at Hakkai she blushed, she hadn't known Gojyo lived with someone else, let alone another man.

"This is Gojyo's he left it at the bar last night." She looked away, her face turning a deeper shade of red, she had come planning to seduce the red headed gambler and felt a little silly for accepting the job of delivering the bag now that she couldn't.

"I was the only one who knew where he lived… please make sure you give this to him!" She thrust the small bag into Hakkai's hands. Quickly turning on her heels, she took off without a word. Hakkai glanced inside the bag curiously there was a small box inside. Hakkai was very tempted to open the box, but he could guess what was inside without needing to look. He placed it solemnly on the kitchen table and returned to the pile of dishes.

Hakkai was too distracted by thoughts of what could be in the box and who it was for to drift into his land of dreams. As he finished off the dishes he wrote a quick note on the table saying he was going out and that he would return later. He felt that a visit to the impatient priest and his hyperactive monkey boy would distract him, at least for a little while. It would also mean that when he returned home he wouldn't have to face Gojyo.

It was late afternoon when Gojyo finally awoke from his slumber. He felt hung over but it was a feeling he was used to. The kitchen was meticulously clean as usual and all he could smell was soap and disinfectant. Upon opening the fridge he discovered food, likely prepared the night before, it was neatly cling wrapped. The fridge, like the rest of the house, was immaculately tidy. As he reached in and grabbed a plate of pan fried chicken he let out a deep sigh. Gojyo ate the food cold as he replayed the night before in his mind. He didn't feel any regret but had a sense of resentment. He had tried eagerly to tell Hakkai his feelings openly. Finishing the food and pushing the plate away from him, he let his head rest on his hands and gazed across the table noticing the bag and note. He slowly reached for it and read the note hand written by Hakkai.

"_Gojyo, I have gone out to give Goku some extra lessons, will be back before too late – Hakkai"_ Gojyo let out another sigh, it was official, he was being avoided. He let his head drop onto the table. He wasn't sure if Hakkai had realized but he always visited Sanzo when there was something, or in this case someone, he wanted to avoid. This had always made Gojyo anxious and a little jealous, that Hakkai didn't trust him enough to just talk to him. He pulled the bag closer for inspection. He vaguely remembered bringing it into the bar but not much after that. It didn't look like anything was missing; he let out yet another sigh, this time one of relief. He began to ponder whether the one intended to receive the gift, had already peeked at it. He honestly didn't remember how it had gotten to the table.

"Meh," he mumbled and searched his pocket for his addiction and a lighter. He placed a cigarette between his lips barely holding it and lit it. He looked up and puffed out smoke that shot towards the ceiling.

"Fine, you wanna avoid me…" He grinned blowing more smoke at the ceiling, imaging Hakkai's disapproving look.

"Sooo not gonna to let that happen."


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home was long, the streets were dark. Hakkai felt that visiting his friends had indeed provided him the distraction he desired. He knew eventually he would have to return home. Gojyo would be out drinking by this time, so at least for today he wouldn't have to see him he thought to himself. Lost in his own thoughts he began noticing that it had started to rain. The skies were clear when he'd left, so the usually well prepared demon was caught off guard without an umbrella. He quickened his walking pace to a run, the house wasn't much further but the rain was bucketing down. Hakkai reached his front door soaked from head to toe, his brown hair sticking to his face. Stopping outside for a second before he went inside, to ponder whether it would be better if he went out to find Gojyo and speak to him. The thought of sitting alone in the cold house during a downpour left him feeling lonely and isolated. He suddenly wished Gojyo was there when he opened the door. That thought brought a very small smile to his otherwise darkened face. He wiped his wet hair out of his eyes and unlocked the front door.

Entering the room he noticed all the lights had been left on, which startled him a little. He looked around, the house was still tidy, small bag was still sitting on the table. Taking off his jumper, which was completely drenched, he wrung it over the sink. As the downpour outside continued, he felt like time itself moved slower, it always did when it was down cast. His mind began to wonder, letting himself get lost in his dark thoughts; he began thinking of the rain as a sea of blood pouring down on him. His hands drenched in it, he concentrated hard to try and move his mind to a happier state. Trying hard to imagine the blood as his love's hair, after all he believed they were the same colour. He slowly walked over to the fridge bending down and sticking his head it to see what he could eat, he didn't feel like cooking. He searched the fridge with his eyes, suddenly feeling a warm dry towel being dropped over his back. Hakkai shot up in fright, banging his head on the top of the fridge and stumbling backwards like a drunk.

"S-sorry," covering his mouth so he wouldn't laugh Gojyo tried to avert his eyes from the startled brunette.

"I didn't expect you'd let me sneak up on you so easily." He finally commented, extending out a hand to the still shocked man.

"I didn't _expect _you to be home." Hakkai stroked the top of his head feeling for a lump, the force of him hitting his head on the fridge would leave a lump. He looked up at the taller man standing over him, their eyes locking, crimson on emerald. Gojyo was the one to first break the lock as his eyes scattered down Hakkai's wet body, noticing his shirt was clinging gently to his skin.

"Thank you for the towel." Hakkai cracked out a smile and shifted his eyes, becoming more self-conscious before pulling the towel around his body.

"No problem man," Gojyo shifted his weight and moved his eyes off his favourite youkai to look out the window. The rain was still coming down hard, the sound of the rain echoed in his ears.

"Man it's really pouring." Gojyo moved closer to Hakkai, who was only bit shorter than him. He knelt down so they were eye level.

"Quite." Hakkai felt his personal space being evaded and began to blush. But before he could look away and try and avoid any more awkwardness. Gojyo place his hand on Hakkai's face.

"I'm sober," he commented, Hakkai looked perplexed by this sentence. Gojyo realized that wasn't the best way to start his train of thought. Hakkai sat there wondering why the sentence sounded so strange was it because it was unlike Gojyo not to go drinking? Or was it because the comment came out of nowhere?

"Let me start again." Gojyo locked his eyes on Hakkai, placing both his hands on the other man. One on his cheek the other on his shoulder. Hakkai suddenly had a brief idea of where this was going. In all the times that he had imagined this happening, it had never been raining. He wished it was more romantic moment scene rather than both of them squatting on the floor in the cold. Hakkai focused back on Gojyo as he watched him struggle to say the right words.

"The thing is," he started looking towards Hakkai, who couldn't help himself but start smiling.

"Well the thing is I-" Gojyo let out a big sigh, tightened his grip on Hakkai shoulder. He quickly averted his eyes, it wasn't even for a second.

"Bugger it, actions speak louder the words!" He pulled on the demon's lips into his, locking them into a kiss. Hakkai was surprized at first, but felt eager to continue what had been started. The two men battling it out for control of the kiss, Gojyo slipped his tongue inside Hakkai's mouth and was nicely surprized when he was greeted in return. Hakkai put his arm around Gojyo's back for balance, and tried to shift his tongue so it was him leading the kiss. The hand on Hakkai's cheek moved from to his other shoulder, down to his back, his chest and his hips. Hakkai felt like he was being covered in hands, he felt himself being groped everywhere he could think of, and some places he couldn't. He felt good leading the kiss as the half breed led the search party on his body. The arrogant red head grabbed the back of the brunets head, running his fingers through his hair, pulling them even closer as they continued the kiss unbroken. As he moved his hand down towards Hakkai's neck in an impatient rush, he accidently knocked one of Hakkai's restraints out of place.

The kiss was immediately broken. Hakkai rushing to put the clip back in place. He gave Gojyo a disapproving look, that only a mother or Hakkai could possibly give.

"Whoops. Accident man, accident, I'm not ready for that level of kinky… yet." Gojyo reached in for a kiss, but was greeted by a hand.

"Enjoy that moment for now." Hakkai laughed, a half disappointed look on his face. "I'm freezing." Snapping back to reality, Gojyo realize the demon had been in wet clothing the entire time.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." Hakkai walked passed him to get to the bathroom. He placed a small kiss on Gojyo's neck as he did.

"Don't be sorry, let me change and dry off and we will continue where we left off…" His voice trailing as he walked off. As Hakkai locked the bathroom door he looked at his face in the mirror. It resembled a school boy who had just asked a girl out and had gotten a 'yes'. He refocused his eyes onto the floor, so happy he almost forgot why he was in the bathroom in the first place. As he quickly snapped back to reality he calculated that faster he showered the faster he would be back beside Gojyo, continuing from where they left off.

Gojyo stood outside not having moved an inch since Hakkai had kissed his neck. He felt that maybe if he moved he would wake up from this dream. Even so he couldn't control the huge grin on his face. He squatted down the on the floor and looked up, in this position he could feel how hard he was.

"Wait your turn." He mumbled looking down at his throbbing erection. Now that base feelings had been established he wanted to find out the pace Hakkai would be comfortable moving at. Gojyo wasn't exactly a slow mover after all, but he didn't want this to turn into a one night stand, even though that's what he excelled at.

The bathroom door open and Hakkai walked out, a cloud of steam following him. The towel was all that stood between Gojyo and Hakkai's manhood's. With that thought Gojyo's face turned the colour of his hair. Both men just ahh'd at each other, getting slightly embarrassed, they both felt like teenagers.

"This is certainly a first for me as you can imagine." Hakkai laughed, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Amen… I need a smoke." Gojyo got up, letting Hakkai see what he was trying to hide between his legs.

"I'll join you in a minute." With that the emerald eyed demon walked off to his own room to get dressed. What was the point of getting dressed though, he thought to himself, and laughed a little inside. Then continued his thought with, one needs to be dressed to be undressed I suppose. Immerging again he joined Gojyo on their couch, smoking away, his eyes gently fixating on something off in the distance. Hakkai sat down beside him, both men were satisfied their feelings had finally reached the other. Gojyo glanced beside him at Hakkai and gently put his arm around him. Hoping the lame move wasn't going to scare him off, but instead it made him gently chuckle.

"Good shower?"

"Oh, I suppose, I could think of things to have made it better." Hakkai joked, as he relaxed into Gojyo. "I hope this means you'll settle down a bit." He looked up with his signature smile which stated clear as day "cheat on me and ill carve my name on your forehead."

"Yeah, yeah," Gojyo looked away and blew out a tone of smoke, there goes my freedom he thought to himself. That thought made his smile even greater, one kiss in and his demon was being possessive.

"I guess I lied when I said it was the one and only time I would have a guy in my bed, huh?" Gojyo's arm tightened around Hakkai, who could only laugh at that comment.

"Well then shall we." He asked making Gojyo choke on his smoke.

"Seriously? I didn't realize you were that forward." Hakkai's faced smiled gently at that comment as he stood up. Slowly walking towards the bedroom, Gojyo sprung up behind him following him in.


	4. Chapter 4

Gojyo stepped into the dark room, gently closing the door behind him. The room was barely lit, the only light being provided by the window and flashes of lightning coming through it. Until Gojyo turned the little lamp on, Hakkai stood in front of the window, it was hard to see but Gojyo could faintly make out the slight blush on his cheeks. He stepped forward towards Hakkai putting both his arms around the man, his hands gently resting on shoulders. They looked as if embraced in a dance; each could feel the other's breath on their necks. Hakkai decided to make the first move by gently placing a kiss on Gojyo's cheek. The grip tightened on his shoulders and he moved his kiss across until he reached the lips of the one he longed for most. He placed a gentle kiss first, then a harder kiss, entangling their lips together. Gojyo moved his hands down the brunette's back and began trying to lift up his shirt. As soon as he got it off he threw it messily on the floor, the neat freak opened his eyes, still continuing the passionate kiss and gave Gojyo a disapproving look for the treatment of his clothing. Hakkai bit down slightly on Gojyo's lip as punishment for his unruly behaviour. Gojyo broke the kiss and gentle removed Hakkai's glasses, placed them on the bedside table, he stared deep into his emerald eyes and gently pushed him onto the bed.

Gojyo almost ripped his own shirt in half, rushing to get it off so he could join his demon on the bed. Hakkai just laughed as he watched his soon to be lover struggle with such a simple task.

"Shit-" Gojyo cried as he twisted himself around finally managing get himself out of his shirt, slightly out of breath, he felt Hakkai's stare on him from behind. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled back by his hair, making him topple onto the bed, Hakkai gazed deep into his eyes above him, he was able to read every dirty thought he was having.

"Gojyo… do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" Hakkai started to place kisses on Gojyo's chest while stroking his thick red hair, his eyes never breaking contact with Gojyo's.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to tell me how you feel?" He gently replied as he was being smothered by his love's lips.

"I lost count of how many times I accidently called your name during…" He trailed off his thought thinking that it was a very dangerous topic to be discussing with someone as possessive as Hakkai.

"During?" Hakkai asked knowing the exact answer, just wanted to torment Gojyo that little bit more for saying it. He traced his tongue over the others pecks, gently gnawing on one of Gojyo's nipples while fingering the other.

"Meaningless… Sex! Ah." Gojyo managed to gasp out. Hakkai bit down harder on Gojyo's nipple.

"That was then Kai… this is now." Gojyo shut his eyes, he wanted to enjoy every moment of their coming together. Hakkai traced his tongue down Gojyo's abs.

"It doesn't have to be an accident anymore." Hakkai slowly moved his lips lower down Gojyo's front, finally breaking eye contact. He moved his hands from the half breed's red hair until they held either side of his hips. Gently he flicked the front of Gojyo's fly, before unbuttoning the pants and unzipping the fly with his mouth. Gojyo couldn't help thinking to himself how hot that was. Hakkai tightly clutched at the man's jeans as he ripped them off his long legs, efficiently removing his underwear at the same time, because Hakkai was nothing if not efficient.

Gojyo felt oddly self-conscious as Hakkai moved his emerald eyes over his body. He recounted how many times he'd been naked and never once had he felt this way with anyone else. Was it because this was his first time with a man? Or was it because it was his first time with this man, the thought began to make his erection more noticeable causing a smirk to appear on the demon's face. He stretched to trace his hands up to Hakkai's crotch, he was able to feel that Hakkai was hiding quite a bit of fun under those pants.

"What are you waiting for Gojyo, an invitation?" Hakkai asked smiling as he pulled on Gojyo's hand placing it on his own zipper. Gojyo sat up a bit and ripped the pants off Hakkai, literally, making Hakkai have that disapproving look on his face again, he pushed Gojyo roughly back onto the bed.

"You're paying for that." He grumbled as he pressed himself and Gojyo together roughly. Both men rolled over trying to give each other enough room on the single sized bed. Hakkai lying on top of Gojyo happily peering into his crimson eyes, their lower halves pressed tightly against each other. Hakkai took hold of Gojyo's cock and began slowly moving his hand in sync with kissing his torso.

"Kai…" Gojyo tried to reach to do the same but was stopped short by a gasp of pleasure. "Shit" He mumbled under his breath. His head resting back down again, he felt guilty for not pleasuring him back in return. He reached his hand down so he could place it on his demon's cheek, causing him to stop the kissing and to gently gaze down at him. Hakkai had his usual smile plastered on his face however Gojyo could see the little differences; he could see Hakkai was truly happy.

"Come closer," Gojyo requested, a grin stretching across his face. "It isn't fair I have all the fun." Hakkai nodded slightly at the request and on his knees moved towards Gojyo, stopping when their faces were perfectly aligned with each other. Gojyo was now able to reach Hakkai's fully erect manhood, and like his partner gently caressed it. Making him moan in pleasure, the sound of Hakkai's noise only succeeded in enhancing Gojyo's own pleasure. Each man was rubbing the other in perfect synchronisation to the rate of their kisses. Their tongues interlocking, they both struggled for breath. Hakkai abruptly placed his free hand on Gojyo's hard working one.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai could barely breathe, let alone speak. He bent down and breathed into Gojyo's ear and then whispered.

"I believe it's time for you to pay for my pants." His eyes narrowed, as he smirked. He could feel Gojyo shiver in pleasure under him.

"Steal my thunder why don't you?" Gojyo sighed knowing exactly what the demon wanted. It was what he wanted too, but he knew in this situation it would be easier to compromise than to argue. He certainly didn't want to be responsible for ruining the mood.

"Go ahead Kai, give me my punishment." He joked. Hakkai rubbed his hand over both his and Gojyo's pre-cum and slowly prepared Gojyo. He gently inserted one digit into Gojyo, trying to be as gentle as possible. He moved his finger inside of him while putting his mouth around Gojyo's cock. Gently swirling his tongue over the head and nipping it gently with his lips. Gojyo gasped ever time his lover's finger was moved inside him. Hakkai inserted a second digit in, all the while still pleasuring Gojyo with his mouth. His free hand was holding Gojyo's their fingers interlocked. He continued to orally pleasure Gojyo's arousal repeatedly until he could fit three fingers in Gojyo's tight ass. Gojyo tried to be as discreet as possible about the pain he felt, but the pleasure was so much better.

"I'm sorry." Hakkai whispered trying not to draw attention to the fact he knew, but Gojyo was aware he wouldn't be able to hide his pain from Hakkai. He was greeted with a kiss so deep that it made the pain fade away.

"Ready?" Hakkai questioned, Gojyo nodded and Hakkai slowly moved himself into position gently holding himself in front of the Kappa's opening. Guiding himself inside as slowly and gently as possible until he was fully inside Gojyo. He instantly feeling an overwhelming happiness and warmth but could also see his partner wasn't entirely comfortable. He lowered himself and kissed his lovers lips, gently nibbled on them. He wanted to give the other man a chance to get comfortable before he began moving inside him again.

"Come on Kai, don't keep me waiting." Gojyo moaned making his demon grin. Green light meant go, and Hakkai didn't need to be told twice. He tightened his grip on Gojyo's arousal and moved his hips in and out trying to find the spot that would pleasure his love the most, all the while moving himself closer to his own climax.

"..Gods..Kai…" The playboy gasped, finding it difficult to get the words out between the kisses and the pleasure. Hakkai repeated the motion that caused that previous statement and got the same look of pleasure welling in Gojyo's eyes. He felt good about being able to please Gojyo, at the same time he knew he wasn't far from finishing them both off.

"Ahh, I'm close now.." Hakkai moaned as he quickened his pace on both his hand and his whole body. Gojyo grabbed on tightly to Hakkai's back as he could feel himself getting lost in the overwhelming pleasure. Both men cried each-others name as they reached their climaxes almost simultaneously.

Hakkai collapsed onto Gojyo, causing him to laugh a little as the taller man pouted beneath him, each man trying hard to catch their breath. Hakkai sat up for a second, gently pulling himself out of Gojyo, and placing a small and sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Man," Gojyo groaned. "If that's going to be my punishment, I should be naughty more often." He laughed. Hakkai pinched his side.

"Don't you dare start stubbing out your cigarettes on cans again." Hakkai growled, causing them each to laugh. They both moved slightly so that they could lie on their sides and entangled their long legs together. Hakkai rested his head on Gojyo's shoulder, and yawned.

"Falling asleep already?" Asked Gojyo, "Not up for mor-" Hakkai pushed his hand against Gojyo's mouth.

"Don't even jest." He commented sternly, "Tomorrow." He yawned and felt Gojyo's smile stretch across his palm.

"Night Kai."

Hakkai awoke in an unfamiliar bed and to his despair he was alone. The other side of the bed was still warm; he was comforted by the fact that it had only just been vacated. The door creaked open and he lay back down pretending to still be asleep. Gojyo walked in balancing a cigarette between his lips and the small bag in his hand. He sat down gently on the side of the bed, trying not to wake Hakkai. He reached into the bag and fished out the small box. Gojyo opened it revealing a silver ring with emerald engravings through it. He played with the ring with his long fingers then shut the empty box, putting it back in the bag then tucking both under the bed. Clenching the ring in his palm, he felt his now lover stir from sleep.

"Good morning." He took the cigarette out of his mouth with his spare hand and leaned down to kiss the open-eyed demon. Who just smiled in return and cuddled up to the warmth of his partner. Gojyo hid his hand under the blanket and put the ring loosely on his own ring finger. He then searched for Hakkai's left hand. Upon finding it he held the hand gently below his. Hakkai noticed the feel of the cold metal on Gojyo's hand and stirred slightly but before he could say anything Gojyo's sneakily dropped the ring onto Hakkai's ring finger and slid it into place.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai lifted his hand up to look at the ring, at the same time Gojyo lifted his hand up to take a drag of his cigarette.

"Do you like it? I saw it and I couldn't resist." Hakkai was surprised as he hadn't imagined the contents of the box were for him, and had completely forgotten about it after last night.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Hakkai said looking carefully at the hand and finger Gojyo had placed the ring on.

"Gojyo?"

"Yes."

"You know that when you put a ring on this particular finger, on this hand…"

"Yes." He smirked looking down at Hakkai, while blowing out smoke.

"Good, as long you know." Hakkai gently pushed himself up to Gojyo and looked up as they locked lips for a passionate minute. As they finished they whispered the same thing into each other's ear. As they did, they both laughed than lay happily in silence enjoying the moment, finally feeling they had a mutual understanding of the other's feelings.


End file.
